dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Barrage Death Beam
& or & or & & |class=Continuous Energy Bullet |similar='Crazy Finger Beam Dodon Barrage Finger Blitz Barrage Death Razor Death Counter' Emperor's Death Beam }} is a one-fingered rapid fired version of the Death Beam used by Frieza and Cell. Overview First, the user extends his index finger at the target as if he were to fire the Death Beam. Then, he fires multiple Death Beams at a very fast rate, inflicting a great deal of damage. Usage Frieza uses this attack a few times in his final form during his battle on Namek. The first is when Goku arrives on the battlefield where Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo witnesses Vegeta being tortured by Frieza. Frieza starts off by firing one Death Beam at Goku, but the Saiyan easily deflects the blast. Frieza then fires the Barrage Death Beam, thinking Goku would not be able to deflect them. However, Goku uses just one hand to easily deflect all of the Death Beams away from his friends, much to Frieza's surprise.Dragon Ball Z episode 86, "The End of Vegeta" Frieza later fires the Barrage Death Beam again at Goku. However, the newly transformed Super Saiyan easily dodges the beams, which destroy the remaining islands and other rock formations.Dragon Ball Z episode 96, "Explosion of Anger" Frieza later uses the attack while toying with Gohan when they thought Goku was dead.Dragon Ball Z episode 100, "Gohan Returns" Cooler uses this attack when he performs his Chaotic Dead End. Cell can use the Barrage Death Beam in his Perfect form, mostly due to having some of Frieza's cells inside the Bio-Android. In the Cell Games, Cell uses the Barrage Death Beam while fighting Super Saiyan Full Power Gohan, though the young Saiyan is able to dodge them.Dragon Ball Z episode 183, "Android Explosion" Variations *'Emperor's Death Beam' - A stronger version of the Barrage Death Beam used by Frieza in his golden form. *'Great Death Beam' - A barrage of Death Beams fired from each finger that home in on targets, pierce through them and continue locking on to other targets, used by Frieza in his golden form. Video Game Appearances The technique's first appearance in a video game is as Cell's meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z: Buyū Retsuden and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden. Frieza uses it in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, and it is used at the end of Frieza's, Cooler's, and Perfect Cell's Dragon Rush in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. The technique is simply called Death Beam in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (while Base Form Cooler's version is named Death Laser); it is a unique attack for Final Form Frieza and Base Form Cooler which can lock on to multiple targets in Battle of Z. Named Evil Dance, it is one of Mecha Frieza's super attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 (in the ''Budokai'' series, Evil Dance is a rush attack finished with a Kiai). Frieza and Cell also use the technique as part of their Absolute Evil team attack in Supersonic Warriors 2. Named Judgement, it is one of Cell's techniques in Super Dragon Ball Z. It was named "Barrage Death Beam" as one of the Blast 2 attacks of Final Form Frieza and Perfect Cell in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, and the ''Raging Blast'' games. It is called Triple Death Beam (三連デスビーム) in Dragon Ball Heroes. Cell can also use the technique in Dragon Ball: Tap Battle. In ''Xenoverse'' series, the Death Beam Super Skill allows the user to fire up to three Death Beams in succession allowing it to function as a normal Death Beam or triple shot Barrage Death Beam depending upon the button input. The Emperor's Death Beam also appears as an Ultimate Skill in both games. Gallery References es:Andanada de Rayo Mortal Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves Category:Energy barrage techniques